Love in da 60's
by Clary of Funk
Summary: Serina is the total outcast of her school, Baker High and doesn't have any freinds when she falls in love for the first time in her life, and maybe last
1. Prologue

Love in da 60's  
Prologue  
Serina Tzenerky was anything but the typical 14 year old girl going to Baker High in 1960. Serina wasn't 'normal' according to everyone's standards that she knew though. She was smart, really smart (honor roll student since letter grades), was ALWAYS at the top of the class, and most of all she sang. Singing was her life, her 'thing' so everyone else who favored their black and white TV thought her an outsider. She was teased and no one EVER stood up for her. They did that because they could tell that she was taking it all in and it was building up and soon or later she would do something stupid and they would get their laugh. They pretended to be her friend but really using the fact that she had no friends to get all her secrets and start rumors and be able to make fun of her. That was what her life was like up to this point: friendless. The Serina we are talking about is presently getting ready for her audition to get into a major choir as a soloist, the last thing she needed now was any more social life disasters to get her mind off practicing. She was practicing her sight reading when she heard a noise outside, it was so loud that the temptation to go see what it was overpowered her. It was none other than a moving truck. It was parking at the house up the street that had been for sale for months, a creepy old house. It was very nice but it was huge and was extremely expensive as it had a pool in the backyard and a tennis court. She looked out to see who it was. Her heart shrank, her stomach collapsed, she felt like she was going to be sick. Her enemy Elisabeth Samson, the school head bitch, beauty, cheerleader, and every boy's dream. She was everything that Serina wasn't and Serina was everything that Elisabeth wasn't. Elisabeth was always in on every prank that went towards Serina. Now they were neighbors! Serina felt like she didn't want to take the chance of Elisabeth seeing her in her old worn out small house just a little ways down the street so she went back to her practicing. The next mourning came to soon for Serina, she wanted so bad to wake up pueking up so that she didn't have to go to school but her mother wouldn't let her play hooky. When Serina asked her mother she just frowned at her and said, "That wouldn't do! Your going to have to leave this house sooner or later!" and hurried down the hall with the laundry. Serina felt horrible, with many hopes that she could just move far away and live her life singing forever when she found herself done her breakfast and getting dressed for school. She put on her school uniform, a green and blue plaid skirt that just went down to her knees, a white buttoned top with a blue and green vest to match her skirt. She polished her glasses and tied her dirty-blond hair back in a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and her book and her keys and went to school. she was just doing the final proof read of her Social Studies assignment out side near the drop off area in the front of her school when a limo drived into the drop off area. None other than Elisabeth stepped out while the door was being held out to her driver. She caught a glimpse of Serina then she went down to her locker were she always met her b.f. with her friends. 


	2. Chapter 2: Love?

Look, I'm sorry about the Serinas and the Serenas ok? Im a sailor moon disaster! Laugh al u want my friends but it aint helpin.  
Form not on:  
Serina, Serena, Mia= Serena  
Joe= Darien  
Elisabeth= some wicked sailor moo person in disciese  
If you could please modify thses names into your memories, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Later that day (after acing her surprise math quiz and getting 65/67 on her history midterm), Serena returned to her locker to put away her books and to get her coat. She was zipping up her old handy down jacket when who would walk along but Elizabeth. "So'" Elizabeth started with a disgusted look on her face at Serena's 20 year old jacket like it was a crime to wear such ugly clothing "I know where you live. In an old shack that has some new walls in it, oh, did I say 'new' I meant 100years old." Everyone around that could hear laughed and made no effort to muffle the sounds of them.   
"Well I see that you have not changed," Serena said hoping to get Elizabeth ticked off but instead she only smirked and said:  
"Why would I want to change? I have everything I want even friends where as all you have to look forward to is you voice." More laughter.  
"Well if you don't like who I am leave me alone, I have never done anything to you or done anything wrong, if you'll just leave me alone!" And with that she shut her locker, grabbed her bag and walked home feeling miserable and with a disire to kick something.  
When she got home her mother was cooking stew for dinner so the house smelt of vegetables. After a quick snack she went up to her bedroom grabbed her dairy and started a new entry. She was on her third line when rumbles of an old car being driven up the steep street. She looked out and saw that it was a very good car but it had staled. Serena thought that it must be Elizabeth and stayed at the window to watch her stuggle, but not only was it not Elizabeth but a cute, really cute guy. Serena saw no sign of Elizabeth in the car so she felt it was ok to gaze. She watched as the guy pushed his car all the way up the street to... Elizabeth's house. When Elizabeth saw the car she ran out to greet her brother. Serena watched and it did not seem that the cute guy was one of Elizabeth's boyfriends, as she did not greet him with a flirting look or a gripping kiss. She met him with a smear and a look of almost disgust on her face; it was this way that Serena realized the cute guy must be Elizabeth's brother.   
When Serena woke the next mourning she wondered why she felt so miserable, then the vision of the cute boy, brother of Elizabeth came back to her. Serena wondered to herself why she had to pick her worst enemy's brother to fall in love with. When she went to school she was met by one of the worst pranks ever: absolute disaster. It was lunch hour and she had just gotten her lunch (Jell-O, pb&j, and a bottle of water) when who would come and sit down beside her was someone that she hardly new, a nobody poor person alike her but stupid. She was eating her sandwich when the person beside her reached for water bottle grabbed it and poured it on her lap in 'that area' while someone that she hardly noticed was on the other side of her took her Jell-O, poured it in her hair and rubbed it all in with a complete nugie.   
"Ow!" Serina cried, she ran and ran she didn't stop until she was in the farthest part of the grounds, to the change rooms that were used by the sport teams for practices. She ran in the girls one, it was always empty, and she had gotten so used to this by now that she kept a spare uniform in there at all times. It was her old uniform, little smaller but it made her look better. It was small enough to make as a mini skirt. And her top revealed her belly botton a little. In the locker that she always kept her stuff in she found her glasses cleaner was gone! Nothing to clean her glasses with! But was curious was that she found a thinner frame of glasses. She put these on and went to the mirror. Mia gasped, she actually looks good! The mini skirt showed off her lovely legs and her top sowed of her slender figure. The glasses that she found matched her perfectly and made her eyes look normal sized instead of 10 times larger. She felt better, much better and she felt that she could face Elizabeth no matter what was in store for her. She stepped out of the change room and went to the picnic tables and sat down to do the rest of her homework that had been assigned from her mourning classes. Mia was just wondering what was sum of 248 and 13589 were when Elizabeth's brother walked up to her and sat down beside her.   
"Hi," he said, Mia thought she would just melt on the spot.  
"Hello" she replied without looking up.  
"I'm sorry for what my sister did to you, she's a real pain. She always has been, she's always been a spoiled brat. Well I'm just trying to say sorry in a really sincere way."  
"It's ok, I've gotten used to it by now, and besides, I really didn't want to eat the Jell-O anyway, my mom made it and I think it was veggie-flavored." They laughed.  
"Look, I think I could really help you out. I have wanting to do something to my sister for ever and I know her weak spots, but nothing that you would do to actually insult her would you get in trouble for. Trust me, now here is what you got to do: She is very into her looks, anything in the way of 'ugly' will do, that will get her ticked for a start, then you need to say in a rather sly voice: 'hey watch the lipstick or you lipz'r gonna fall off!' that will soooooooooooo tick her off. The last and final thing that you must do is say 'hey you dumbey blondey when was the last time you got an 'A'? 2nd grade? Then you must get away as fast as you can without looking in a rush, and if she asks where your going say: "to get away from that ugly face, where else?""  
  
"Do you really think that'll work?" said Mia in astonishment.  
"I have complete faith in you" he replied  
"You do?" said Mia so surprised that she almost ripped her calculus homework in half, "So well thank you..."  
"Joe"  
"Thank you then, I must go the bells going to ring and I have a reputation of sitting in the class first to keep up, bye!"  
"Bye"  
'OMG Serina you've fallen in love and he's helping you, Serina be 'careful'' she thought as he sat down in the front of that class before anyone else in the history classroom, lost in thought.  
After school Joe's plan went splendidly, and Elizabeth was lost for words as for the first time in her life, she was insulted. Mia went home and was barely home for 20 minuets when there was a ring at the door.   
"I'll get it!" cried Mia, expecting Joe, but it wasn't him it was the postman with a special package for her. She took it up to her bedroom she opened it and in the envelope, was a 100-dollar bill and a note, from Joe. 


	3. Chapter 3: broken

Chapter 2  
Mia gasped as she took out the letter. $100! She could hardly believe it. The letter however, read:  
Spend this well, spend it all  
Spend it well? Mia wondered what that meant. So in order to find out she went to her mom and asked if she could go to that mall to browse.   
"Of course Mia, but if you have little money don't spend any ok? And if you do have money you should put it in the bank unless there is an absolute demand for it to be spent."  
So Serina grabbed her coat and went out the door and walked to the mall. By the time it was dinnertime she had gotten a new coat, shoes, hat, scarf, facial, and a hair cut. Thinking that she would have to have her mom's stew when she went home she thought that she'd go for fast food. While enjoying her hamburger and sprite (the newest drink of the time) she saw some people from school. With her new haircut, wearing her new coat and shoes, she looked hardly recognizable. Still no one talked to her. Feeling better than she had in days she walked home.   
As soon as she came in the door her mother gasped at the coat and the shoes and the hair cut and yelled:  
"Mia Julia Tzenerky! How dare you spend such money that you don't have!" Looking at the shoes and the coat.  
"Settle down mother" Mia said quietly, quite intimidated by the unpleasant greeting, "I did have the money, I found a 10 dollar bill on the ground and with it clipped a note: "spend this well", so you see, I was following the rules and your orders. All of these things were on sale, four and half-dollars apiece, and then I spent the rest on a little dinner. I tried something new for a change."  
"Well I am glad you found such a good deal but you should have told me that you would have been as long as you were or I would have had your share of stew a long time ago! And so now, I trust that you are full so I will go eat it!" and she walked off into the kitchen where the smell of stew drifted out as soon as the door was open.  
Serina's life then took a definite upturn:  
-She got new clothes and had things that were 'in'  
-She had gotten back at Elizabeth so bad that she wasn't nagging at her also surprised at her new styles, both hair and clothes  
-And Joe had become her first ever-real friend  
Mia knew it was too good to be true and it was:  
Her audition was less than a month away.  
Mia panicked and started practicing every moment that she had, perfecting this passage and tuning up that bar, while going through at least 7 pots of lemon squeezed tea. She had scored her first 'B' because her practice time had taken over her homework time. Mia then hit herself in the head and said to herself: "Mia you will do fine on your audition, you need to balance yourself out!" with that she made herself a schedule and she kept to it. Then one day, right out of the blues Joe came to the door when Mia was practicing and her dad answered the door.  
"Is Mia there?" Darien asked but Serena's dad looked at him suspicialy.  
"what do you want from my daughter? She's practicing and the last thing she need before her big audition of her life is a boyfriend. Good day!" and slammed the door in his face, rather rude. He then went up to Serena's room and stared at her, she stopped singing.  
"What is it father?" Mia asked her father, rather disturbed as her piece had been doing better than it had been in a while.  
"A boy!" he glared, "asking for you! What is his name and how long have you known each other?"  
"His name is Joe and I have known him for about two and a half weeks, now if you'll please excuse me, I am allowed to have a boyfriend, I'm sixteen and I really need to go on with my practicing." but her father wasn't that easy to shake off.  
"I would like to tell you that you cannot have a boyfriend until your much older, but I think, I will let you learn the hard way, as it is from that way do you learn best." and with that he left feeling as though he had defiantly gotten through to his daughter. But Mia knew that she had been raised well enough to know true love when she saw it, and she knew that she was in love with Darien.  
The next day at school wasn't as good as the week before. Tom had a little talk with Mia and after Mia apologized about a million times he forgave her after realizing that it was not her fault that her father was so rude.  
"He's over protective, he is! He has eyed every person that has ever come into the house with me! But I don't care what he thinks about you, I want to be with you, you're the first person that has ever stood by my side."  
Later after school, Elizabeth finally thought of a reasonable prank for the insults that Mia threw at her. She was going to show her that she was not good enough for anybody, especially her brother. She was going to make her think that she was using him to get at her once again. She had been spying on her brother's calls and had stuck a $200 recorder in her brother's pocket that day and he had no idea whatsoever. Not only would she break Serena's heart, but also she would ruin her brother's chance with her. She, Joe, and Mia all had lockers in the same area. Then Elizabeth struck out:  
"Jeez, congratulations Serena, you had actually come up to speed with the fation trends and you've found a b.f. Well sorry to disapoint you, but you see, my brother, well let him show us that tape recorder in his pocket," Mia gasped and looked at Joe.  
"What are you talking about sissy? There is no tape recorder in my pockets, see?" He turned his pockets inside out, there fell out none other than a tape recorder. Elizabeth who was of course grabbed it quicker than anyone else did. She rewound the tape and pressed play. It was a recording of Elizabeth's voice, playing as Joe's and he/she was saying:  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I wasted a hole $100 on that worm Serena Tznerky, she's nerdy, and ugly too. She's such a freak, when I came to her house the other day she was yelling in that shrill voice of hers, she calls that singing? She has got to be kidding!" Before Joe could say that it wasn't him that said that, Mia was off running with tears pouring down her cheeks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Guilty/ Guilt not?

Look, I'm sorry about the Serinas and the Serenas ok? Im a sailor moon disaster! Laugh al u want my friends but it aint helpin.  
Form not on:  
Serina, Serena, Mia= Serena  
Joe= Darien  
Elisabeth= some wicked sailor moo person in disciese  
If you could please modify thses names into your memories, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Mia wasn't scene for weeks, and Joe was calling every minuet of everyday to try and get hold of her but she wasn't talking to him and hadn't talked to anyone science the tape recorder. She wasn't at school and no one heard her practicing. One day though she got something that changed her mind. Evidently she had forgotten that it was now February and the 14th was drawing nearer, and we all hopefully know what day that is Valentines Day.   
A week before Valentines Day Mia received a letter it was hand written and it said:  
Dear Mia,  
I thought you knew me! I thought I was saying, not directly but I was trying to say that my sister would do anything to ruin my, or you life, and this time she did both. I helped you against her! Why would I join sides with her? She was so mad at us for ticking her off like that that she blew us apart.   
Please Mia, I love you with all my heart and I never want to leave you. Serena I love you with all my heart and I hope that you feel the same way to me. I never said that (what the tape recorder said), that was my sister's voice, she even gave it back to me after she was done playing it, not very smart, I have enclosed it with this letter so that you can listen to it more carefully and relized that it was not me.  
-Love always, Joe  
With shaking hands she drew out the tape recorder, she listened and she relized that it was Elizabeth's voice. Mia then forgave Joe and got married; they lived happily ever after in a huge, gigantic house and live together for the rest of their days.  
The End! 


End file.
